<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murdoc of the Opera by Marsh_Daisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957896">Murdoc of the Opera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy'>Marsh_Daisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"What Time is it in Darwin?" [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, My OCs have taken over, Not Canon Compliant, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one upstages Murdoc Niccals, whether he actually has a stage or not.<br/>Some opportunities appear. Some new friends might appear. Some people are not as they appear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maris Wilson (OFC)/Dana Quinn (OFC), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"What Time is it in Darwin?" [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murdoc of the Opera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a pretty Saturday afternoon at the end of June I had the pleasure of watching dreams come true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D and Lily married each other in my backyard in a sweet and simple ceremony. “Sweet and simple” sums them up on so many levels. The day was perfect in every way, from my first glimpse of the beautiful bride in her bargain basement dress to the final hugs and kisses as they left for Niagara Falls. Urdek had arranged their first night’s stay at the Wellington in Manhattan, so they could drive through Pennsylvania and New York during the day and reach their destination in the afternoon. I was slightly envious, and hoped to run away with Murdoc as soon as the musical wrapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But 2D’s honeymoon was only one of the many challenges to the musical's production. He had the daycare, though Lily helped out and Druvoxin was spending more and more time there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russ could give himself time off. He had a good team to run his two food trucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana worked more of a 9-5 but rotated weekends with the other staff at the veterinarian’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darren had to balance musical rehearsals with those of his own band, “Lactose-free Porcupine Dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle flew here and there as her schedule required, fulfilling her duties as environmental ambassador for Rescue the Isles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ral-veth alone seemed available at any time, but that’s only because time works in an elastic fashion in the Lower Realm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously this placed a great deal of strain on my beloved beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went to rehearsal with him whenever possible. I had my own business to run, but I work when I please, and rely on Urdek to take care of the boring aspects of my job. Which he does with unwavering delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third week of July all the gods smiled upon us - figuratively, as some are ill-tempered bastards - and everyone was in the theatre at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. We can do a complete run-through of the first act today. Orchestra - get in the pit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pit was the perfect place for them, since they were all little demons. Cecil took his place at the keyboard, Eudora picked up 2D’s guitar, and Clemencia settled behind the drum kit and began tapping and tinging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darren, are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darren’s voice boomed through the theatre. “I’m inside Russ’s head and ready to roll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an unfortunate turn of phrase,” remarked Russ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them still relied on scripts except for Ral-veth, who had their lines memorized after the first complete table read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maris, Lily, and I watched. We shared a bag of candy Lily brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the cast was wrapping up, the doors of the theatre banged open and a man in an execrable sport coat of mustard yellow pinstripe came striding down the aisle. “Mr. Niccals, a word with you,” he said with a thick Brooklyn accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all dismissed,” Murdoc told his cast and orchestra, and approached the man. They were too far away for me to hear anything but I knew by my beast’s posture he was not happy with what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ral-veth boomed off with the implings, but everyone else stayed put. Murdoc’s voice and that of the mystery man increased in volume. Finally the man wagged his finger at Murdoc and left through the side door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Noodle asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My monster’s lip curled as he answered, “Bloody fool won’t renew my lease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You leased by the month? Why would you do that?” asked Dana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I never know what I’m going to get when I’m dealing with this lot, do I?” He paced up and down the aisle. “Noodle’s always popping back and forth, and the blue-haired boob is playing with his intellectual equivalents. The only one I knew I could rely on was Russ, and he still has to run out and sell his sauce-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t you wouldn’t have a show at all,” Russ pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! Right. Go home, all of you. I’ll figure something out. We have until the end of the month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I managed a day off on Friday. Most of the cast was unavailable that evening so Murdoc called rehearsal off and took me to see the theatre he had found. And placed a sizable deposit on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The marquee was empty save for a V and an F that was on its side. Two light fixtures with broken bulbs hung over a sign which read “Indignus Theatre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive name, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My darling centipede- one of its meanings is ‘talentless’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at it for ten seconds or so, pursing his lips. “Nobody other than you is going to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked the glass doors on the front of the building and let me into the foyer. The center of three sets of wooden doors stood open. I walked in and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even for practice this needs some work, Leviathan. You’ll want to get a crew of cleaners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just needs a quick vacuum,” he said, in spite of the fact that dust motes danced around us, cardboard boxes blocked the aisles, and disconsolate curtains hung half off their tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call the business I use and arrange something,” I said. “They won’t be able to do anything until Monday at the soonest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what do you think? I buy it, clean it up, we use it for rehearsal, then sell it for a tidy sum. Or rent it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see this as an investment,” I admitted - mostly because it was impossible to see it as anything else. I moved cautiously down the center aisle, then climbed the steps at the side of the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure I would do that, my passionfruit. The rigging might be a tad risky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can ask Lily to look it over,” I said absently. As I walked about backstage I heard my steps echo throughout the building. I also heard echoes that were not mine. I walked through the back into a hallway lined with dressing room doors. The hall ended in a utility room. I peeked in all the rooms and saw nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked back to the stage, stood at the center, and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The overhead lights switched on and off, then back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc looked up from the offstage. He took a step toward me and I held up my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re some sort of Phantom of the Opera wanna-be, I am not here for it. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The overhead lights went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me who or what you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very quick on-off, as if shaking a head no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc stared at the lights. “What is it? Demon? Celestial? Voice coach?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea. I thought I heard footsteps earlier. But I don't sense any harm here.” I turned to face him. “My love, where was this listed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the floor. “Grimydesertedpossiblyhauntedoff-Broadwaytheatres.com” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be the issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sweet- I’m running out of fruits. I should mention my check for the deposit has already cleared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday’s rehearsal went well, and at the end Murdoc made his announcement. “Since we’re being unceremoniously thrown out of our current building, I bought a new one for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Noodle asked. “We only have a few weeks of rehearsals left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m a genius! After our rousing success and several awards of various natures, we can rent the building out to other aspiring thespians.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t see what that has to do with anything,” observed 2D. “Dana would be fine but what about everyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means actor, you gold-plated twit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have just said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monday night’s rehearsal will be at our new building. I’ll text you all the address.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monday we scrubbed side by side with the cleaning crew I hired. Urdek came along and worked his claws off. I still felt a little tickle; someone was wandering about, keeping an eye on things. By the time the cast arrived, the building looked superficially bright and shiny at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D hopped up on the stage and poked around here and there. He pulled one of the cords, and the curtain fell on him with a soft whoomp, throwing up a plume of dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily gave a shout and ran to him. “Are you crazy, Murdoc?" She tugged the curtain. "This isn’t safe.” She maneuvered a dazed 2D down the stage stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, structurally the place is sound as a pound of course, but- here and there- We were going to ask you to check out the rigging, as it happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your timing is a bit off,” she said, dusting her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought you said these things meant no harm?" Murdoc whispered to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was all him, my snake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “For the moment we work down in the front here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about us?” asked Cecil. “If you’re in our orchestra hole, what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when are you moving my kit over here?” asked Clemencia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right - enough nagging from the nippers. We’ll get everything over here. Just watch for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily climbed up a ladder she had found backstage, with Noodle stabilizing it for her. “Did you look at any of this? Did you have this inspected? Murdoc?” She climbed back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you fix it?” Murdoc asked anxiously. “It’s not that I mind your tit of a husband getting squished-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking now,” Lily said. "I'll check with my boss and see who I can get over here. I'll work free, but anyone I bring with me gets paid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All expenses will be covered by our financial backer," he said airily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked amused. "And who might that be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raised my hand. "Experience would lead me to believe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The implings had wandered off by this time. They came galloping back and grabbed my hand. "Ms. Kimberly, you need to see this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They led me through the back hall into one of the dressing rooms. These remained untouched - we felt it more important to hit the theatre itself first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Over here," said Clemencia. She trotted to a dresser. Some of the lights surrounding the mirror were broken. Dried out pots of makeup littered the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mirror contained a message for us:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to please leave"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you serious right now?" I said loudly. "This is embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ms. Kimberly? Here’s the rest." Eudora pointed to the second dresser down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a note back to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we write them?" Cecil asked. "We should be polite."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought about it. I truly felt no evil here. Cecil was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I found a dried out lipstick that would work nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clemencia wrote across three of the clean mirrors. "We're Clemencia, Cecil, and Eudora. What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks good, sweetheart. Let's get back to the others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc was unable to accomplish anything in the “orchestra hole.” Lily was adamant that no one set foot on the stage. I said nothing about the messages in the dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tuesday afternoon I accompanied my beast to the theatre again to find Lily climbing in the rigging with a coworker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called Mr. Beneventi yesterday afternoon and he said I could have Clyde.” A gentleman of about 70 waved from on high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To my utter shock, another worker was inspecting the girders and light fixtures. She waved to me. “Hello, Ms. Kimberly! If there’s metal to be worked I’m the impling for the job. Working for free - just like Mrs. Lily.” Basilia trotted to and fro fearlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, my darling. Please be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D arrived around 2:30. He gazed up at his wife. “She’s just amazing. She fixed the chair in our hotel room when we were on our honeymoon. Course we were the ones who broke it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russ and Clemencia knelt in the orchestra pit, assembling her kit. She had taken to percussion with the same dedication she gave her origami and song-writing. She watched Russ intently, and carefully followed along, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piano was a bigger issue. The one Cecil had been using belonged to the old theatre. 2D solved the problem by bringing one of his better keyboards. Eudora set up her amp and stuck her guitar and ukulele on stands and decided that left her free to wander. She trotted back over to me a few minutes later and tugged my sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I followed her to the dressing room. The implings had received a reply, on the original mirror. “Sophronia. You play instruments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eudora looked at me and I nodded. She erased last night’s message from their mirrors. “Guitar ukulele keyboard drums Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the auditorium Murdoc was gazing up at the mass of lights and girders. “Can you believe this? I have a girl, an old man, and a little demon on my stage crew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I spotted Maris in one of the aisles leaning against the arm of a seat. “No way and I am sitting on these. He’s off the idiot meter here, mother. Did you know he was buying this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as such,” I admitted. “I only knew he was looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I appreciate the production in and of itself - it’s making Dana very happy. But this- He never thinks ahead. He yammers on about that amiable dipshit, but he’s just as bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. He has long-term plans to use this as a rental space. I know the things he does don’t always make sense at first,” I admitted, “but all of us make decisions that don’t appear sensible to other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “You don’t say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our orchestra didn’t attend the next rehearsal. The implings leave school early on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays to boom over to the zoo with Druvoxin. The wee musicians missed the ponies. We were fine without them; the full score wasn’t ready. It did leave an unanswered message from their correspondent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had responded, “Guitar. Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I regarded the note for a few moments, wondering whether our friend would be upset if I replied. I decided they would be more upset if I didn’t. “I’m Ms. Kimberly. Your friends are not here. They will write when they are back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went back to the auditorium to read my book and watch act 2, scene 5 repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Thursday when Ral-veth brought the implings, they checked their messages right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two. To my message that the implings were away, a simple “ok”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a different hand on one of the other mirrors: “Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they knew who I was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil scrawled excitedly, “You’re demons??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I replied, “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided the owner operator of the theatre should be aware of our correspondence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought they were just floaties -  playing with the lights and what-not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re corporeal or they couldn’t leave messages.” I sighed. “I said no ‘Phantom of the Opera’ nonsense. Didn’t I say that right from the start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can they sing?” Murdoc asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One plays guitar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they know you?” He gave me a sidelong look. “How exactly is it that everyone in hell knows you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled. “I’ve been in the business 30 years. And demons love to gossip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friday afternoon the implings galloped straight to the dressing room, to Murdoc’s irritation. The message from Sophronia read, “my dad and me want to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message for me: “Could you please help me out with something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we say, Ms. Kimberly?” Eudora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrote my reply: “Please meet us tomorrow. I’ll help if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday our friends were waiting in the dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon stood immediately. “Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson, I can’t thank you enough for meeting us. I am Silgadenth and this is my impling, Sophronia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We introduced ourselves and hands and claws were shaken all around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I made you nervous when you arrived here, but- one never knows who one is dealing with and- I sort of panicked. But we saw a demon come to clean with you, and you treated him like a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my dear friend and personal assistant, Urdek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urdek! This is wonderful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know of Urdek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know how word gets around. I heard that he defeated Lord Belias almost single-clawedly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded. “He is a brave, dependable imp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The implings had been squirming and looking at us, too polite to interrupt. “Why don’t you and Sophronia watch the rehearsal for a bit? Or she could give you a nice tour of the theatre?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophronia looked at her father, who nodded and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were gone I asked Silgadenth, “What can I do to help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Many years ago I was accidentally summoned here. It was part of a play, you see. It was all wrong - I wasn’t on any roster - I don’t know how it happened. But I enjoyed myself immensely. I started coming every day. Eventually they offered me a job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They needed ushers, you see. I was wonderful at it - I got to see every show, and made friends with the actors. And I brought Sophronia for the afternoon shows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it was! We enjoyed ourselves so much. Thing is- as I mentioned- I wasn’t actually on any summoning roster. I worked for Lord Belias’ household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He sighed. "I got reported. One of my friends popped up here to tell me. Luckily Sophronia was with me that day. I had a decision to make. And I chose to stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t blame you,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you know- plays come and plays go. After the last owner left, things started breaking down. There’s only so much we can do. We moved downstairs to the lounge. The deluxe dressing rooms are connected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lounge?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's on the left side of the main hallway, coming from the backstage stairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. “I never saw any of that. We went down to look at the storage space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together in a small smirk. “After that new owner showed up with the agent, Sophronia and I put a big piece of paneling over the doors in case anyone came again. It’s just leaning there against the wall, but who would notice it? We use the back stairs up the utility room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are very clever. How do you get food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s plenty of concession stock left from the former owner. Shelves full.” He paused. “Maybe not the healthiest things. Crackers aren’t too bad, though, and I do limit the candy Sophronia eats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to hide any longer. We have many demon and human friends who would love to know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-" His forehead creased with worry. "I don’t think Lord Belias is actively looking for me. But you’re here, and Urdek is here, and there are implings, and that actor with the lovely voice - something will get back to him somehow. And if he knows where I am- Well. I did leave without giving proper notice, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Belias tends to be on the vengeful side. Even the smallest slight sets his jowls wobbling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Can you make sure no one knows I’m here? It’s just- there's all these people- and demons love to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes, they do.” I leaned forward. “I'll tell everyone involved in this production not to reveal anything. I recognize that isn’t the level of security you would like. But I can and will intervene on your behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth smiled. “Let’s go see what my little girl is up to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four implings were in the orchestra pit. Sophronia had 2D's guitar on her lap, playing "Concierto de Aranjuez". When she finished she said, “These aren’t the right type of strings for this, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get them for you,” offered 2D. He and the rest of the cast sat on the stage and in front row seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's way better than me," said Eudora admiringly. "I'll play bass instead. Mr. Murdoc can teach me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc groaned and then noticed me and Silgadenth. “Where do you find them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were here first, as it happens.” I introduced everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the show opens, Mr. Murdoc- well, you might need an experienced usher, perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah-h-h I think we can get you on the payroll. Apply to our human resource manager,” he said, pointing at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s 'demon resource manager,' my serpent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I returned from a particularly draining celestial summoning Monday, I discovered Murdoc with his elbows on the kitchen counter and his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set down my bag and walked over to him. “Why is my sweet scorpion troubled?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his face. “I may have done- some things- in the wrong order. I have a show and no stage. 40 theatres on Broadway. Seems they all have previous engagements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leviathan,” I said, “most theatres have their line-up well in advance of the season.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened a bottle of wine and grabbed some glasses. He followed me to the patio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just assumed they’d make room for me." He slumped down in his chair. "I even asked one of them if he knew just who he was dealing with. He thought I was in that cartoon band, Pyflax." He reached out for his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may be overlooking the obvious: you do in fact own a theatre. A lot of shows start off-Broadway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? It’s as off-Broadway as one can get before hitting the ocean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leviathan, you’ve done this your way from the very start. You want to keep control of your creation. What you have is like nothing New York has ever seen. Present it the way you want to, in your theatre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a legend, my pineapple. I go big or I go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are home, Asmodeus. And a legend is a legend no matter what the size of his venue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. You have a point.” He finished the remainder of his wine. “Right. Right. What we need to do next is get the cleaning crew back in there. Open up the concession stand - we can make a bundle on overpriced biscuits. Get t-shirts printed up. Posters. Commemorative spoons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hire Silgadenth as a manager. He knows the building and he’s familiar with advertising and production.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah-h-h. Put my personal touch on all of it, eh? Everything’s coming up Murdoc.” He set down his glass and held his hand out to me. “Upstairs, woman. I feel the need to assert my dominance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cast and crew were informed of the new plan that evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Russ said. “Keeps overhead low.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth asked his daughter for a sheet of paper from her music notebook. “Kitchen equipment cleaned. Pantry restocked. Sets inspected. Storage inventoried. Concession stand filled. Floors waxed. Advertising. Contact printer. Canvass businesses for advertising revenue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marquee painted,” said Murdoc. “I think we should rename the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theatre of the Damned,” suggested Ral-veth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kong Theatre,” was Noodle’s idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second String,” called Maris, who was stretched out on the stage with her feet on one of the footlights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owner cleared his throat. "I was thinking ‘The Murdoc Niccals Academy for the Performing Arts Majestic Showcase Theatre and General Use Auditorium’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t fit on the sign,” objected Silgadenth. “The best idea is to leave the name as is. The locals know it already - and we can keep the embroidered towels in the toilets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc’s lip curled but even he could see the sensibility of that suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth asked to borrow my phone, then scampered off to make calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lot get your arses on stage then. On with the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a run-through of act two the following week, Silgadenth called a meeting to give us updates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The building is spic and span. New curtains hung. I hired the stage crew that works for Mr. Darren's band now and then. Mrs. Lily and her crew are building sets based on Mr. Russel’s drawings. Concession stocked and ready for business. T-shirts ordered.” He showed us a sample: “Some Like it Medium” blazed across the top in red fiery letters. Russ’s sauce bottle featured the tag line, “A tale of spicy romance.” He passed the shirt around so we could all look at it. The cast and crew were listed on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Murdoc, my name isn’t on here.” 2D held up the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Printing error. Pity. They’re already ordered. You can add it to all 5,000 in magic marker, if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth continued, “I need more advertisers for the program, so if any of you could contact your places of business, I can offer full, half, or quarter pages for a competitive rate.” He smiled at Murdoc. “I think that’s it for now, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had found another Urdek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dress rehearsals began. Costuming seemed an easy affair with one exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We gathered two boxes of traditionally feminine clothing for Ral-veth in their role of Carol, Dana's love interest; the character was based on Dana herself. The implings wear dresses or short pants with shirts, but adult demons dress or not in whatever way they please. It pleased Ral-veth to wear very little in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We left the boxes in one of the dressing rooms. Murdoc and Dana were discussing which scenes required a costume change when Ral-veth strode onto the stage. They had managed to get a skirt zipped up, but were struggling with something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I put on this stretchy thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I climbed on stage and helped them fasten the bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is this for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many women in the Earthly Realm wear them to hold their breasts in place.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ral-veth looked down. “Seems unnecessary. Human women should just let them bounce around free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D and Murdoc nodded vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily said, “When they’re this size it’s a safety concern. I can knock people unconscious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maris shrugged. “I never bother at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am actually more confused than ever,” said Ral-veth. They sighed. “I need help with the flimsy leg tubes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maris followed Ral-veth to assist with their stockings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured I could just borrow Maris’s clothes,” Dana said. “Can’t get more authentic than  that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” said Murdoc. “Darren can wear whatever he wants as he’s never seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darren nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me, Murdoc?” 2D asked. “How should I be dressed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc sniffed. “Anything in your ridiculous wardrobe will do. No one’s going to notice you either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darren's band mate Chester, who played a homeless teen, said "Think I got what I need for this. Jus' what I wear when I'm at a gig."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get tuxedos?” called Cecil from the orchestra pit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where on earth would I get tuxedos cut for your little goaty-bodies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be able to dig something up in the Lower Realm,” said Ral-veth, returning to the stage. They held out their arms and turned around. “Well?” Maris had paired a blue blouse with a beige skirt, adding a wide brown leather belt. Knee high boots covered Ral-veth's legs quite nicely. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” said Dana. “You look just like me when I’m being me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maris nodded in satisfaction. “I want my name in the program as executive wardrobe consultant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glossy programs arrived. Seven boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My serpent, how many of these did you have printed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven thousand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The theatre seats two hundred and fifty. And you have five performances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the boxes. “May have gotten carried away. Well, souvenirs for the crew then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed. “Gets billed to your financial backer, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes - but remember my little persimmon, the money starts rolling in after this. You’ll have a substantial return on your investment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think of him in similar fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copies of the slick booklets circulated through the cast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ads turned out nicely, don’t you think, Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look wonderful, Silgadenth.” Hobb’s Hot Sauce dominated with a two page spread. Lily's boss, Mr. Beneventi took a full page for his construction company. Shae bought a half-page for her museum. A quarter page ad for Esau and Ozias’ Catering Service: “We’re From Hell But Our Food Tastes Heavenly.” Basilia had chosen likewise for her expanding business, “Basilia’s Blacksmithing - Nobody Knows Fire Better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D scanned his, flipped it over, and looked through it again. “Murdoc, my name isn’t in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Printing error,” said Murdoc smoothly. “Too late now. I mean, we have seven thousand copies. Just add your name in magic marker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spent the entire day at the theatre making sure everything was perfect. The cast seemed remarkably calm. All of them except Ral-veth had trod the boards before, but the demon was cool and collected as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozias and Esau had baked cookies and brownies, and stocked up the concessions. No alcohol was permitted; we had no liquor license and they couldn't sell it even if we did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eudora, Clemencia, Cecil, and Sophronia set up their instruments and then chased one another through the basement, running off some energy. This was at the suggestion of their conductor, Noodle, who had arrived home Wednesday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I searched out my sweet snake. "You are a hit before the curtains even go up. You make things happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed me and then he belonged to his waiting cast and crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth proudly showed me to my seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took my place front and center with Lily on one side of me and Maris on the other. We filled the first three rows: Bab with her kids and grandkids, the rest of Darren's band, all the demons and implings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the curtain rose my heart rose with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darren rumbled over the sound system as he set up each scene. Plucky entrepreneur Dana sang about her dream of owning a food truck, her voice ringing clearly through the theatre. Ral-veth delivered restaurant supplies and belted out their songs with gusto. Montmorency squealed, “That’s my parent!” in the silence after their first number. It was odd seeing 2D play such a distasteful character as the rival food truck owner. He denigrated Dana’s business then came back asking for a date. At her refusal he vowed to ruin her. The act ended with Dana contemplating the danger he might pose to her venture. Ral-veth sat by her side, promising to help. They sang their love duet, "Find the Heat Within Yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The impling orchestra swept into the intermezzo. I rose and stretched and decided I needed a cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned and had my first view of the crowd. At least three quarters of the seats were filled. “Nice,” said Maris in satisfaction. “Let’s go get some snacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozias and Esau had recruited Archibald to help serve customers. Argentia stood behind a merchandise table, selling t-shirts and bottles of hot sauce. Marmaduke, Pendragon, and Devon trotted by with cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second act began with a tender moment between Dana and Ral-veth. The health inspector interrupted and shut down Dana’s truck. 2D smarmily offered to fix everything if she would date him. A homeless teen for whom Dana left food every night revealed to her that the inspector was a fake. They performed a duet titled "The Taste of Kindness." Ral-veth and the boy schemed to get even. They called the real health inspector daily, to the alarm of 2D's customers. Ral-veth supplied 2D's business with napkins advertising Dana's. The teenager asked the volunteers at the shelter to start parking their cars to block 2D's truck. He was forced to apologize and promise never to speak to Dana again. Dana and Ral-veth married and adopted the boy. The show ended with a reprise of "A Sauce That Spread Like Fire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was predictable and sappy and perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience clapped loudly as the music swelled and the curtain fell. The implings stood on their chairs and yelled until Tra’gouroth scolded them. The cast took their bows, gestured toward their tiny hoofed orchestra, and brought out their crew for kudos. The applause surged as the director took the stage, swept the captain’s hat off his head, and bowed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening night was in the bag. Four more shows to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cast party followed directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urdek and I swiftly laid out prepared snacks and started pouring. Darren’s band fanned out and some of the implings headed into the yard. Maris clung to Dana, her eyes full of light. Ral-veth signed programs for their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any reviews up?” demanded Murdoc, as soon as he had a drink. “This is the internet age. Reviews of our videos are on YouTube before the logo appears. Someone has to have said something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see anything yet, my scorpion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paced back and forth and then whirled to face Noodle. “You check it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the same internet, Murdoc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingle, sweetheart,” I told him. “I’ll keep checking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took my own advice, and moved from group to group, refilling drinks and joining in each conversation in turn. Every time I saw my snake looking at me I took my phone out and searched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's one! ‘Murdoc Niccals Brings Surprises to Queens’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which queen?” 2D asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, DoubleDork. Continue, my elderberry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Murdoc Niccals is well known as a musician and song-writer. Now he has taken a turn as director as he presents “Some Like it Medium” at the Indignus Theatre, a run-down building whose unfortunate name means “talentless”.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Murdoc muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘ Turned down by every reasonable producer on Broadway, Niccals cried out, “We’ll put on a show ourselves,” channeling Mickey Rooney and Judy Garland. He found a theatre, made some costumes from old clothing found in a trunk in the attic, and wrote a few songs on the back of his homework.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hesitated. Murdoc’s face was a thundercloud. 2D stared down at the floor, his shoulders drooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might as well finish us off,” said Noodle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t go away if we don’t read it,” added Russel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and plunged back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘And for some strange reason, it worked.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2D looked up in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Once one got past the general decay of the surroundings, one was tugged into the story by the deep compelling voice of Darren Schmidt, lead singer of alt-pop band “Lactose-Free Porcupine Dreams-”’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alt-pop?” said Darren in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Dana Quinn shone from beginning to end, playing plucky business entrepreneur Muriel. Miss Quinn has considerable experience in community theatre, and is a valuable addition to any stage. Newcomer Ral-veth defies description, but put in an admirable performance as Carol, Muriel’s love interest. Rival business owner Jack was portrayed by a vocalist in Mr. Niccals’ band. He is a tremendously talented singer, but his acting was rather two-dimensional. The orchestra appeared to be filled with children, so kudos to Mr. Niccals for encouraging the talent of tomorrow. Three and a half stars.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name isn’t in it,” said 2D plaintively. Russ reached into a pocket and handed him a magic marker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My theatre is alive again,” whispered Silgadenth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murdoc threw his hat up in the air. “I did it. I did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ral-veth squeezed Darren so tightly he creaked; Russ clapped 2D on the back and he nearly fell over. Dana cried in Maris’s arms. Murdoc hugged Noodle, hugged Russ, and after a moment’s hesitation, hugged 2D, who froze and then awkwardly patted Murdoc’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the party began in earnest. Urdek put some music on. People pulled out their phones to read the interview themselves. Pendragon and Montmorency played with Maurice, who was just starting to pull himself up on everything and take a step or two. One of Darren’s band members danced with Ral-veth. Maya and Clemencia sang Dana’s songs in the dining room, where the acoustics were better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I searched for Murdoc and discovered him in Urdek’s office, printing out the review. “For my scrapbook,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, Leviathan. You never gave up, and you made all these people so happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, them. Yes, yes.” He kissed my neck and ran his hand over my ass. “I really did it all to impress a girl. Did it work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tra’gouroth and Dra’zith boomed off with their boys, and I didn’t think anything of hearing another crack, but all the chatter in the room stopped a moment later. I looked out into my yard. Belias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck.” hissed my beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I strode out to meet the quivering heap of crap. “Don't recall sending an invitation to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled slowly. "Lovely to see you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up. You're on my Plane and you're on my property. Get out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have something I want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so, jackass. You can't have Murdoc. I have The Morning Star's word on that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you did resort to begging the ex for help. Pathetic. But not why I'm here." He held up a crumpled program from the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silgadenth? I think you'll find he is no longer in your employ. He's chosen a new career path."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw Silgadenth step forward from the group of guests in the living room. "I am sorry I neglected to give proper notice, Lord Belias-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut your foul mouth," snapped Belias. "Notice? Career? You're a servant, not a staff member. You don't give notice because you don't get to leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like he did. You're trespassing and I want you gone. You know what I'm capable of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Tossing your hair and parading your body in front of The Devourer of Worlds. Sweet talk and double-crosses. As it happens, I have a legal claim to that imp. Stand aside, human slut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth looked at me appealingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps rang on the stone stairs that led from Noodle's apartment. She and Druvoxin returned to the patio, drinks in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Druvoxin's laughter died away as she took in the scene: Silgadenth by my side anxiously twisting his claws and Belias standing by my pool, foaming at the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed Noodle her drink and walked down the hillside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Belias dropped to his knees before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we have a problem, Belias?" she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Lord Druvoxin. Your grace. Just- the imp-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silgadenth no longer works for you. Leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord Druvoxin, your grace. Have a wonder-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GO."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vanished with a whiny pop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basilia trotted to Druvoxin's side. "Nicely done, mom." Druvoxin knelt and hugged her daughter. Then she turned back to Noodle to retrieve her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gradually the revelers found their voices again, but many looked at Druvoxin as though they had never seen her before. A phenomenon with which I am familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled slyly at me. "We should talk soon, Kimberly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party rolled on. A few musicians went down to the studio. Seven implings crowded into the hot tub. Maris and Dana started a card game with 2D, Lily, Shae, and Ral-veth. Maya, Eudora, and Argentia danced on the patio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually guests headed out whichever doors they needed. A few remained: Silgadeth and Sophronia, Druvoxin and Basilia, Russ, Noodle, 2D, and Lily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity we can’t all fit on the dock, eh?” Murdoc whispered as we made ourselves comfortable on the patio chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been keeping secrets, Druvoxin.” I raised my glass. “I approve whole-heartedly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should think you would,” she responded, raising her glass in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough,” Silgadenth said. “I had no right to expect anyone to intervene on my behalf. Technically speaking I was in the wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you were. But Belias is a creeping fungus. He would not have let you go. You made the right move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silgadenth smiled, and looked over at Sophronia and Basilia. They still lounged in the hot tub, playing a sing-song game where you clap claws together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone here aware of your ancestry, Kimberly?” Druvoxin asked, sipping her wine delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My beast. And Noodle was told without my permission.” I spoke to the rest assembled. “I am a demi-goddess, the daughter of a god who came to earth for love of my mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains quite a lot actually,” 2D said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn, Druvoxin. Confession is good for the soul-less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kimberly, you have stood in front of The Throne of The Great Beast of the Pit, The Adversary, The Father of Lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a throne directly at His left hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, there is not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Druvoxin took a drink of her wine and said with relish, “Were there such a throne, it would be mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We saluted one another again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noodle observed, “You’re the only demon who never uses Kimberly’s full name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Druvoxin laughed. “That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you here and not sitting on your throne eating turkish delight or something?” asked 2D.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Druvoxin gazed lovingly at Basilia, splashing in the hot tub. “She is why. I don’t care to have anyone bow before me. But I would bow before my daughter.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The mention of a certain- underworldy person as your 'ex' did not escape me," my beloved beast remarked as we undressed that night. "So you didn't 'stand' in front of His throne so much as 'kneel'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Upon occasion." I slipped into bed. "And calling on our former relationship is useful now and then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined me. "Is that how you got me out of that ass Belias' claws?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. My fight was with Belias and my deal was with Belias. But Lucifer assured me we'll have no more issues." I kissed him. "No jealousy, I hope?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started unbuttoning the pajama top I had just finished buttoning, and began kissing my neck. "My woman chose me over Satan Himself," he murmured. "Now how many men can say that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday’s matinee was packed. The evening show sold out, as did both of Sunday’s shows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monday Murdoc stumbled down the stairs a bit after noon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took the day off to spend it with him. His phone buzzed as I slid his coffee across the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Yes, it is. Yes, it was. Yes, I am.” He listened intently for a moment. “No. No, it isn’t. No, it wasn’t. No, I’m not.” He ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At my raised eyebrow he gave a dismissive sniff. “Just some hot-shot Broadway producer. Wants to get the show into their line-up. Told them I’m not interested. Once you’ve played the  ‘Murdoc Niccals Academy for the Performing Arts Majestic Showcase Theatre and General Use Auditorium’ everything else is small potatoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sensible choice, my snake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “We’ll schedule more shows. Add more merchandise. Aren’t you glad we have so many programs?” He sipped his coffee. “After dinner I’ll ring up all the others and tell them to get started writing the next musical.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>